The present invention comprises a new Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LAAZ0005’.
‘LAAZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has violet-blue flowers, a very long flowering season, medium green foliage with hardly any greyish hue, about medium sized plants with a well-branched, relatively tight and upright habit.
‘LAAZ0005’ originated from a pollination made in July 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘L5071-4’, with blue violet flowers, a more mounding habit, and flowering 18 days later when compared to ‘LAAZ0005’.
The male parent of ‘LAAZ0005’ is unknown.
The resultant seed was sown in January 2010 and grown outdoors in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. ‘LAAZ0005’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on July 23 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LAAZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection July 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.